


Warm Welcome

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Sharena gives Hrid the grand tour.





	Warm Welcome

   Sharena threw her hands back. “And, that’s the castle! I wish a warm welcome to you, Prince Hrid!”

   Sharena’s eyelashes fluttered. And then, her eyes snapped open and her joyful demeanour dissipated. She brought her hands in closer to her body and became small. She glanced at Hrid. He gave no indication as to if he had been offended or not. Regardless, Sharena was willing to own up to her seeming insult.

   “I’m sorry… That was probably insensitive.” she mumbled.

   Hrid came closer. He was taller than her by a good foot and a half. From this lower angle, Sharena saw exactly how rugged and sharp-faced he was. He was a very intimidating, and handsome, man.

   His scowl softened to a smile. He patted the crown of Sharena’s head.

   “You’re a good girl, Princess.” he said.

   He leaned in and his forehead bumped against Sharena’s. Sharena blushed. Hrid leaned back.

   “I know you meant no harm in your exuberance.” he said.

   “Th-Thank you… I’m glad.” Sharena stuttered.

   “Now,” Hrid said, “please, continue showing me around. Askr is lovely. Warm, but mild. Temperate. Completely unlike Nifl but I believe I can come to love it.”

   Sharena beamd. Hrid’s face hardened but there was a glowing kindness to him which Sharena adored.

   “Of course, Prince Hrid.” Sharena nodded.

   She spun on the heel of her foot and continued on her way. Hrid enjoyed watching Sharena. She was vibrant and exuberant; strangely soothing in the wake of the horrors Hrid has had to endure since the Muspell invasion.

   Sharena bounced slightly as she walked; a gamble her in her gait, really. She held her hands behind her back, fingers fidgeting. She twisted around slightly.

   “Say, Prince Hird…” she murmured.

   “Yes, princess?” he promoted her.

   “I hope we can continue to grow closer. As people, and as representatives of our kingdoms.” Sharena confessed.

   “Aye. I have the same wish in my heart.” Hrid replied.

   An infatuated heat blossomed in Sharena’s heart as she twisted back. It was a bittersweet, giddy feeling but she loved it.


End file.
